giana_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard 'n' Heavy
Hard 'n' Heavy is a platform game made in 1989 by Armin Gessert, Celál Kandemiroglu, Andreas Escher and published by Rainbow Arts and reLINE Software for the Commodore 64 and Amiga. It was initially planned to be a sequel to The Great Giana Sisters called "Giana 2: Arthur and Martha in Future World", but after the legal pressure exerted by Nintendo two years prior, the game's cover and playable characters had to be redone from scratch, replacing Giana and Maria with two robots named "Heavy" and "Metal" (presumably making a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Rock genre of music). Plot In 1997, the year-long advertisement muzak of Japanese and Swiss watch companies has reached its aim: every human that thinks something of himself, now owns twenty to thirty quartz clocks. Promptly the great crisis is ahead: every clock needs a new lithium battery once a year, the supply of lithium on earth is exhausted in only a few months. Fortunately, the astronomics discover a great occurrence of lithium on Mars. Quickly, spaceships are built, a Mars base is erected and the first mines are digged. In the meantime scientists develop the ideal mine-worker on earth: a small robot, which can decide on its own and thus search for further lithium in the mines. Two of this robots, named jestingly "Heavy" and "Metal" are sent to Mars. Stupidly, the OS/5 operating system of the two plate miners contains a small mistake. When seeing the complex tunnel systems in the lithium mines they forget their mission and walk on their own through the cave systems in the search of adventures, thrill and a new high score. Gameplay Hard 'n' Heavy 2D side-scrolling arcade style game in which the player controls either Heavy or Metal,. The game supports alternating 2 players, with second player taking control of Metal. Parallels between this game and The Great Giana Sisters are unmistakable. Among the many changes include a Dead Mode and a Time Mode, in which players can either alternate when one dies or completes the level or switches every ten seconds. Each level contains a number of diamonds, (which the game calls lithium) which gives points when collected in order to make the game's high score. An extra life can be gained by collecting 100 lithium crystals. Unlike The Great Giana Sisters, Hard 'N' Heavy contains 25 levels. Finishing the last level returns you to stage 1 again, but with faster enemies. The method is similar to the original Super Mario Bros, except there is no "Congratulations!" message in Hard 'N' Heavy. Extras *Extra shot (raises the number of shots that are on the screen at the same time - display at the left) *Shield (invulnerable for a certain time - choose at left from the center) *Password (makes the entrances to the five secret levels visible for a short time - choose in the middle) *Magic Bomb (destroys the enemies on the screen - choose right of the center) *1000 bonus points *2000 bonus points *Extra life Development History Shortly after the release of The Great Giana Sisters, Time Warp began developing a sequel which was announced as "Giana 2: Arther and Martha in Future World", a new game with a futuristic setting. Due to the trouble caused by the legal pressure coming from Nintendo, it was deemed too risky for the small developer to once again produce a game associated with the Giana Sisters brand. Time Warp renamed the game Hard'n'Heavy, and changed the game's protagonists into robots rather than the Giana sisters. Hard'n'Heavy was released on the Commodore 64 and Amiga in 1989 Release Unknown, other than 2 years after the debut of The Great Giana Sisters, which started a controversy production history and its similarities to the famous Nintendo platform game Super Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:The Great Giana Sisters